Question: Evaluate. $\left(\dfrac13\right)^{^{\scriptsize -\dfrac25}}\cdot 96^{^{\scriptsize -\dfrac25}}=$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} \left(\dfrac13\right)^{^{\scriptsize -\dfrac25}}\cdot 96^{^{\scriptsize -\dfrac25}}&=\left(\dfrac{96}{3}\right)^{^{\scriptsize -\dfrac25}} \\\\ &=32^{^{\scriptsize -\dfrac25}} \\\\ &=\dfrac{1}{32^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac25}}} \\\\ &=\dfrac{1}{\left(\sqrt[5]{32}\right)^2} \\\\ &=\dfrac{1}{2^2} \\\\ &=\dfrac14 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\left(\dfrac13\right)^{^{\scriptsize -\dfrac25}}\cdot 96^{^{\scriptsize -\dfrac25}}=\dfrac{1}{4}$